


of early mornings and goodbye kisses

by kangyebers



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, as you can tell i love 2jin, domestic gfs, i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 04:56:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16401728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangyebers/pseuds/kangyebers
Summary: i'm back with more 2jin bc i'm 2jin trashthis was based off of a tweet i saw and i immediately thought of 2jin, so here we go! hope you enjoy!





	of early mornings and goodbye kisses

**Author's Note:**

> i'm back with more 2jin bc i'm 2jin trash  
> this was based off of a tweet i saw and i immediately thought of 2jin, so here we go! hope you enjoy!

the sound of hyunjin’s alarm instantly wakes up the sleepy girl from her deep slumber, the alarm sending chills up her whole body despite being buried in her sheets.

however, the movement goes unnoticed by the smaller girl trapped within her arms, the said girl in a deep sleep not even hyunjin could wake her from.

the alarm continues to sound, the constant dinging making hyunjin huff in annoyance. she opens her eyes slowly, as they flutter to adjust to the light seeping through the curtains of their bedroom. 

she feels the woman shift in her arms, bringing her body even closer to hyunjin, her lips ghosting over the taller girl’s collarbone. hyunjin watches as heejin tightens her hold around her waist, slinging a leg over hers, completely entrapping her and rendering her immobilized. 

the taller girl chuckles at the cute sight and places a soft kiss on the crown of her head and brings her closer.

the two stay in that position, heejin softly snoring as hyunjin combs her hand through her hair, revelling in the sight of her sleepy girlfriend. it almost feels surreal, with the sunlight hitting heejin’s face in just the right angles and her soft breath fanning against her skin. her heart flutters at the beautiful sight.

however, the persistent dinging shatters her dreamlike state, and drags her back to reality. she carefully detaches herself from heejin, (a task very few can accomplish successfully), and sits at the edge of her bed, grabbing her phone to finally cease the god-awful dinging. 

she turns back to get one last glimpse of her lover before she goes to shower, and marvels at the ethereal being also known as jeon heejin. she softly smiles at the slightly older woman shifting in her sleep to accommodate to the lack of warmth, and makes her way to the bathroom.

____

by the time hyunjin finishes getting ready, heejin is downstairs cooking something, the smell of bacon and slightly burned toast drifting through the air. she smiles at the sound of her girlfriend’s soft humming, too engrossed with cooking the eggs to notice the taller girl making her way towards her.

she slips her arms around heejin’s waist, entrapping her in a back hug, as she rests her head on her shoulder. heejin turns to face her and they share a quick kiss, and carries on cooking the eggs. 

hyunjin giggles and peppers small kisses along her exposed neck and shoulders. like clockwork, heejin leans back into her touch and hums melodically, the action sending vibrations throughout hyunjin’s body.

“good morning to you too.” the younger girl says as she watches her lover continue to cook the now scrambled eggs. she plants a kiss on the side of her head, and makes her way to the coffee maker, pouring the golden liquid into two cups. she brings them to the table, placing them in front of her and begins munching on a piece of toast, still too sleepy to really say anything.

so she continues to listen to her girlfriend’s humming, the sound is music to hyunjin’s ears. she could listen to heejin sing the whole dictionary and she’d still be completely entranced by her voice. that girl has the voice of angel. she could listen to it all day, if it weren’t for work.

oh right. work. she has another meeting today.

hyunjin’s eyebrows furrow, the thought of sitting through another business meeting with old men was not how she wanted to spend another wednesday, but alas, duty calls.

heejin kisses the crease between hyunjin’s eyebrows away, and puts down the plate of scrambled eggs on the table. she sits in front of the taller girl, taking a sip of her coffee, “what’s wrong babe?” heejin asks.

“ah, i just have another meeting today, and i’m really not looking forward to it.” she says as she takes a bite of the eggs, a fake smile plastered on her face as she realizes the eggs are a bit bland. heejin was never one for cooking, but she’d eat everything she made if it meant heejin was happy.

the slightly older girl narrows her eyes, not completely buying the faux smile aimed at her cooking and takes another sip of her coffee, playfully glaring at the younger girl. “it’ll be ok jinnie, i’ll be silently cheering you on!” 

hyunjin smiles at her girlfriend, finishing up the piece of toast as she stands up, and plants a kiss on the crown of heejin’s head before making her way to the coat rack. like a puppy, heejin immediately follows the taller girl, grabbing the keys to the car.

hyunjin slips her gray blazer over her white button up shirt, the action causing a light blush to dust heejin’s cheeks. she looks at the floor in an attempt to hide her blush, inevitably failing, noticing how hyunjin laughs at her embarrassment. hyunjin finishes slipping her feet into her shoes, and grabs her bag, slipping it over her shoulder. “I’ll be going now, babe.” she says as she reaches for the doorknob. “wait!” heejin exclaims, “you forgot something!”

hyunjin turns around, confused, until she realizes what she’s forgotten. she smiles, facing the shorter girl and puts her bag down. she cups heejin’s face softly, delicately, almost as if she’s afraid of touching her, and places a sweet kiss on her lips.

heejin, initially caught off-guard, immediately reacts to the kiss, smiling as she wraps her arms around her neck. heejin’s knees buckle as she feels hyunjin’s tongue swipe at her bottom lip, and opens her mouth to grant her more space. hyunjin pulls back, afraid of losing her sense of time and being late, resulting in the older girl chasing after her lips. 

heejin opens her eyes, albeit a little flustered, and stares into hyunjin’s brown orbs. “i…” she breaths out, “i meant your keys, but yeah… that too.”


End file.
